Il lento scorrere della vita
by Yukie di Sole
Summary: Sumary: Reborn di Giglio Nero, un empresario de la gran cadena de Supermercados Vongola, esta harto de la monotonía, hasta tal punto de intentar matarse, pero todo cambia cuando conoce a un pequeño rayito de luna que le devuelve luz a su oscura noche. Alerta de AU, OOC Y OC.


_**Il lento scorrere della vita.**_

**Sumary: Reborn di Giglio Nero, un empresario de la gran cadena de Supermercados Vongola, esta harto de la monotonía, hasta tal punto de intentar matarse, pero todo cambia cuando conoce a un pequeño rayito de luna que le devuelve luz a su oscura noche.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-diálogo-**

**-´´pensamiento´´-**

**(añadiduras mías)**

** Este, si se dan cuenta es un fic AU, es un pequeño one shot y espero que les guste. Además no es un fic yaoi ni Reborn-Luche, es un Reborn-OC.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las 6:30 pm cuando un hombre alto, de rasgos italianos, vestido con un traje negro y camisa naranja, con un sombrero de fieltro y unas peculiares patillas rizadas, iba entrando a un gran edificio de apartamentos -uno de los mas lujosos de la cuidad entro, saludo a la recepcionista y se dirigió al ascensor, llego al penúltimo piso y se desplazo al apartamento R-27 (no piensen mal, ademas no es yaoi) el que compartía con su sobrino Tsnayoshi. El apartamento era un tanto grande, constaba de una espaciosa sala de estar con un sofá de esquina tapizado con cuero negro, una mesita de centro un estante con un televisor LCD de unas 32 pulgadas y una chimenea con unas fotografías; una cocina de estilo rustico y un comedor de caoba tallada; tres habitaciones con baño incluido y un cuarto que era utilizado de oficina.

El italiano estaba sentado en el sofá pensativo, luego, unos 15 minutos después, vio entrando a Tsunayoshi, llevaba 3 años viviendo con el desde la muerte de sus padres, pero esa era otra historia.

-Tadaima, Reborn.- dijo el castaño quitándose la mochila de encima.

-Chiaossu dame-Tsuna, como te fue con Kyoko ayer?- dijo un tanto burlón

-B-bien.- dijo un tanto sonrojado

-No le hiciste nada?- dijo jugando con su sobrino

-R-Reborn, claro que no!- dijo aun mas sonrojado -Quieres que Onii-san me mate!

-bien, bien, te creo, te creo.-respondió mas satisfecho, oh si que le gusta jugar con su pobre dame-sobrino. (Típico de Reborn jijiji n_n)

Luego de un rato y de tortur... digo jugar con su sobrino Reborn decidió ir a un bar cercano en para disipar la mente y repasar su aburrida rutina: se despierta, se arregla, va al trabajo, toma un espresso para evitar sueño, llega a casa, se arregla, va al bar, llega a casa, se acuesta, domingos en casa de Luche, su hermana, y así consecutivamente todos los dias sin descanso alguno de esa maldita rutina que ya cansado lo tenia. Ya en el bar, cuyo nombre era Arcobaleno se dirigió a la barra y saludo a Leon un joven alto esbelto de pelo negro y ojos verdes, quien era el bartender del bar.

-Chiaossu, Leon, come hai passato la notte prima?/Chiaossu, Leon, como te has pasado la noche anterior?-

-Va bene, mamma mi prepara lo stufato, ei ragazzi bevevano fino allo sfinimento./bien, mamá preparo sancocho*, y los muchachos bebieron hasta más no poder.-

-oh, hai avuto un buon momento/oh, te la pasaste bien-

-se la mamma vi manda questo/si, mama te manda esto- dijo extendiéndole una cajita color negro.- Dice che è per quando si trova alguen speciale/ Dice que es para cuando te encuentre a alguen especial.-

-Io vedo, si sta facendo tardi ciao alla signora Nana/ ya veo, es tarde me saludas a doña Nana.- dice parándose de su asiento, se fue hacia la salida sin embargo fue detenido por un grito, conocía el idioma no era italiano, era japones lo sabe porque es el idioma de su dame-sobrino.

-Soltadme, hijo de...- dijo una mujer de tez blanca, como porcelana, pelo negro mas que azabache, ojos color violeta oscuro, vestida con un vestido del color de sus ojos hasta la rodilla, straple con corte princesa y unos tacones negros.- TE DIJE QUE ME SUELTES!- le grito a un joven de pelo rubio y ojos marrones.

-vamos hermosa, divirtámonos la noche es joven- le dijo de forma seductora

-DÉJAME EN PAZ, DINO!-

-Oye no te...- no pudo terminar porque vio como una bala aterrizo cerca de su pie.

-Creo que la dama dijo que la soltaras dame-Dino.- le dijo el se patillas rizadas

-R-Reborn, que demonios te pasa ella y yo solo nos divertiamos- le contesto el rubio

-No mientas sabes lo que le ibas a hacer, y si te vuelvo a ver en estas... El Don Cavallone se encargara de ti.- le advirtio

Dino solo se limito a asentir e irse de ahi, si no queria mas problemas ese hombre podia ser peligroso cuando se lo proponia.

-Arigato, Reborn-san.- le dijo la morena- Soy Merinna, Merinna Dimune, es un gusto.- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

-No hay de que Merinna- le respondió.

_**Reborn POV.**_

No se por que pero esa mujer me ha hecho sentir raro, desde que la vi no me ha dejado de latir rápido el corazón quizá es lo que dicen los demas de ´´amor a primera vista´´, no creo en el destino, ni en el azar pero mejor dejo esto a suerte. Me ofrecí a acompañarla a su casa, ibamos en silencio y ya a una cuadra de esta ella comienza conversar:

-Nee, Reborn-san, a que te dedicas?- pregunto

-Soy empresario, y tu?-

- me dedico al arte y soy también enfermera.-

-Hn-

-tienes familia?- me pregunto

-si-

-oh! Pordias contarme de ellos

-si, mis padres y hermano fallecieron, solo queda mi sobrino, mi hermana y sus hijas. Y tu tienes familia?- le pregunte, ella se quedo un momento en silencio y dijo:

-No, mis padres murieron y soy hija unica- me sorprendio la respuesta, aunque no lo demostre.

-Ya veo- le dije.

-Ya llegamos, Gracias por todo Reborn-san.-

-Chiao, Merinna.- le dije.

- Adiós!- Me dijo con un pequeño ademan de manos.

**_Fin Reborn POV._**

Luego de esta noche, tanto el como ella, se siguieron viendo en aquel bar, se enamoraron, pasaron noches de amor y pasión, hasta y han seguido juntos desde ese entonces hasta el fin de sus días, pero esta es otra historia además es mejor dejar en incógnita, no?

**Fin**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

** Chiaossu!**

** Aquí Yukie-chan, espero que les haya gustado y también espero reviews, sin mas me despido Bye-bee**

** *Sancocho: es una especie de sopa mixta, contiene distintos tipos de carnes, bollos de platano, mazorcas y varios vejetales.**


End file.
